Just Say No
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry, Teddy, Heather, Angel, and Zip return to Hogwarts for Eve's Qudditch match against Slytherin. Meanwhile some of Tobey's friends try to get him to drink firewhisky. Episode Twenty in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Pitbull Love

 **Just a quick note from the author; Although my last story ended in a different way than I had originally planned it (and I didn't plan for Harry to get another dog so soon) I was in complete shock and astonishment that technically over in the UK (I'm an American so I wouldn't know this) they aren't allowed to have Pitbulls unless they are muzzled, even if they're not dangerous. Even if they just look like a Pitbull authorities are allowed to take your dog and put it to sleep.**

 **That's to which I say what the BEEP! I mean seriously!? How does society expect us not to judge people from the appearances when some people go through shit like this! Thank _God_** **this is just a story and I can do whatever I want but seriously I have been around quite a few Pitbulls in my time and the only dangerous thing about them was that they practically licked me to death. I've not only have never been bit by one, I've never even been snarled at. (but I was by a several cats and a beagle and yes I still love them)**

 **So yeah, this note is a little bit longer than I wanted but I was totally pissed off when I read that and I really hope that that ridiculous law will be changed. Since I don't live in the UK, (and now more proud to be an American) there isn't much that I can do about it I'm afraid, but still I say that they should punish the deed and not the breed. Alright now back to the magical land where none of this BS exists. Enjoy!**

Harry drove Teddy and Heather and his new puppy Zip over to Jessie's farm. Buttercup was about ready to give birth to her new foal, and luckily for them they got to witness the entire thing. A beautiful new black colt (with a bit of white on his forehead and on the bottom of his legs) fell to the ground. His mother gave a soft little whinny as she started cleaning him off.

"Wow would you look at that? Lily's got a new half-brother." Jessie said with a grin.

"Aww,.. he's _so_ cute!" Heather exclaimed.

"So what are you going to name him?" Teddy asked her.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you guys could help me with that. Since Harry named the filly after his mother, I was sort of thinking that we could name this one after his father." She told him with a grin.

"James or Severus?" Heather questioned her.

"Either way that's a stupid name for a horse." Teddy said with a slight shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"So why don't we just call him Bambi then?" Heather suggested. "After all, both of their patronuses were deer right?" she asked as Jessie simply just smiled at her.

"Alright, Bambi it is then." She told her.

"Welcome to the world Bambi." Heather said as she smiled at the new colt who suddenly pulled himself up onto his new legs and started to nurse from his mother.

 _…._

Tobey sat inside the herbology greenhouse working on a test about the severing charm and how it was useful for different sorts of plants. As he continued to typing on his special typewriter he couldn't help overhearing certain whispers coming from in front of him and back of him. Even though he couldn't see and nobody could accuse him of not keeping his eyes on his own paper he couldn't help hearing them even though he tried to block them out.

"So what do you put for number seven?" one of the boys whispered.

"B." the other one whispered back. Tobey knew that that question was all about the venomous tentactula and he had originally marked A for it. However he also knew that this other boy was one of the smartest kids in his class so he deleted his own answer and changed it to B instead. That's when suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright turn in your papers and enjoy the rest of your weekend." Professor Sprout said. She hadn't heard the other boys cheating and she didn't know that Tobey had done the same on his test. He quickly tore it off his typewriter and handed it in before he hurried out of the room without another word trying to avoid the sickish feeling inside his stomach. For he knew that he had lunch next and he wanted to be able to eat so that Harry wouldn't think that there was anything wrong with him.

As he sat down a crossed the table from Eve, Hagrid entered the room with Chance at his side. "Ah hullo Tobey, hullo Eve." He said as Eve glanced up at him and smiled at him.

"Hullo Hagrid." She said when suddenly Chance laid his head down on top of her lap while panting happily. As she started scratching him behind the ears he wagged his tail excitedly from side to side.

"Chance no, leave her alone." Hagrid told him.

"Oh it's alright, he's not bothering me. Chance is a sweet boy, yes he is!" she exclaimed as he wagged his tail faster before starting to lick her face. Eve giggled while she continued petting him before she finally pushed him aside. "So, did you hear that Harry's coming back?" she questioned.

"Yes I did, that's why I came to see you. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your game." He told her.

"Thanks." She said with a grin.

"And I also heard from Ron and Hermione that he's got a new puppy." He said.

"Yeah Zipporah, she's really cute. I've seen pictures of her." She told him.

"Well Chance, it looks like you're going to have a new playmate." Hagrid said as he grinned down at his dog who continued to pant before lying down at his feet and letting out a rather large yawn before his panting continued.

Eve giggled again. "The puppy looks so much like him that he's liable to think that he's her father or something." She said.

"Well I can't wait to meet her but I probably should get this guy a drink of water and then give him a bowl of kibble so that he can eat. It's his lunchtime too." Hagrid told her as he turned around and started walking away before giving out a sharp whistle. "Chance, come here boy!" he called as the dog immediately perked up his ears and hurried after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; New Visitors

Everyone gathered down at Hagrid's hut later that afternoon as Harry, Teddy, Heather, and Zip arrived. Chance perked his ears up and leapt up off the couch as he darted towards the door once they came inside it. "Chance, behave yourself." Hagrid warned while pointing a finger at him as he started sniffing the new puppy and wagging his tail.

"Oh it's alright, he's not going to hurt her." Harry told him while reaching down and unclipping Zip's leash from her collar.

"Here Zip!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Eve clicked their tongues against their teeth while patting the spot on the sofa next to them. However Zip seemed more interested in the big dog in front of her and started wagging her tail and sniffing him back.

"Come here girl!" Ginny cried but Harry just simply grinned.

"I think Zip's more interested in Chance right now." He told her as the puppy crouched down and let out a playful yip. Chance cocked his head to the side and perked up his ears before he slowly turned over to look at Hagrid.

"What do you think of her huh boy?" he questioned him with a grin as Zip yipped again and he turned to look back at her before he lowered his head and picked her up by his teeth and held her by the scruff of her neck before he started carrying her away. All three of the girls giggled.

"Aww,.. isn't that cute? He's treating her like she's his puppy." Hermione said as Chance leapt back up onto the couch and laid down between them before he finally let go of Zip and started licking her face.

"Listen Chance, I know that this might be hard for you to understand but she's not your puppy." Ginny told him as she started petting the top of his head and scratching him behind the ears before he raised his head and licked her cheek.

"So does she know any tricks?" Eve wondered as Harry grinned.

"Zip come!" he called while he whistled and patted his leg. The playful pooch hopped off the couch again and raced over to him before she sat down at his feet and glanced up at him. Then he made his thumb and pointer finger into a gun and pointed it at her. "Bang!" he exclaimed as the puppy laid down and rolled over onto her stomach with all four of her legs and tail sprawled out.

"Good girl!" Harry praised as he knelt down and started rubbing her belly while she started wagging her tail again and licked his cheek. All three girls giggled and applauded for her.

"Can she do anything else?" Hermione asked him as the puppy got to her feet again.

"Yep she can do a couple more tricks that I taught her to do." Harry told her. "Zip sit." He instructed as she sat down again. "Paw." He told her as he held out his hand and she placed her own paw inside it. "Good girl." He told her as he shook it. "Now say your prayers." He told her as he quickly let go before the puppy scurried over to the couch and hid her face underneath her paws.

The girls giggled and applauded again as Ron grinned. "Leave it to a Sunday school teacher to teach his dog how to say her prayers." He said.

"Wait a minute she isn't done yet." Harry told him. "Zip speak." He said as the puppy let out a rather loud bark before she jumped back down onto the ground again and trotted back over to her master and sat down at the bottom of his feet. "Good girl, here you go. You deserve this." Harry told her as he dug a biscuit out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "Chance do you want one too?" he questioned.

Chance jumped off the couch again and raced towards him before he sat down and allowed Harry to treat him as well. Then Harry bent down and picked up Zip and hoisted her up inside his arms before he sat down next to Ron on the couch a crossed from the girls. The puppy wriggled around in his arms and wagged her tail before started giving him slobbery doggie kisses all over his face. "Yes I know, I love you too." He told her before he quickly shut his mouth and allowed Ron to start petting her.

"So how did you get her anyway?" he asked him as she stopped licking Harry and started licking him while her tail started to wag.

"Well I didn't plan too, but Aaron called me up and told me that he had found a box of abandoned puppies and he asked me if I wanted to keep one. And the moment I saw Zip it literally was love at first sight for both of us." Harry told him as Ginny grinned.

"Well there's nothing wrong with a little puppy love." She told him.

"I can't believe somebody would just abandon her though." Hermione said.

"I know, that's just the way that people are sometimes." Harry told her.

"What happened to the rest of her brothers and sisters?" Eve asked him.

"Well Aaron adopted one of the boys and I'm not sure who adopted the other one. Jerry and Jessie adopted two of the other girls though." He explained.

"What are their names?" Ginny asked him.

"Aaron named his Blue on the account of his color and Jerry named his Destiny and Jessie named hers Sandy since her new puppy is the same color as Zip is." He replied.

"I really like that name Zip it's cute." Hermione began.

"I know right? And Zipporah is a beautiful name." Ginny told her as she turned her head to look over at her. "I've also sort of given her the nickname of Zipper because I think that's kind of cute too." She said as Hermione smiled at her.

"It is cute." She agreed.

"So Tobey, Eve, how have things been now that you're back in school again?" Harry asked them as Eve rolled her eyes.

"Terrible. I mean I can't speak for Tobey but all my teachers have been piling me with so much homework because of the fact that spring break is coming up fast and they want to give us as many tests as possible. I'm afraid to know how much we're going to get at the end of the year for the exams." She said as Harry grinned and stifled a laugh. "At least I still have time to play Qudditch though." She added.

"So Tobey what about you?" Harry asked him as he glanced down at Angel who had been lying down at his feet the whole entire time.

"Uh,.. it's been alright. I'm still learning how to be an animagus. Carlos thinks that it's going to be a dog like Sirius' was." He told him as Harry suddenly grew silent. He hadn't mentioned Sirius or heard anyone else mention him since his death.

"Are you alright Harry?" Ginny questioned him out of concern while she leaned her head down and studied his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think that I should go back to the castle and get Zip settled in." he said.

"She is paper trained isn't she?" his father questioned speaking up for the first time since they had come back.

"Uh,.. we're getting there. But don't worry, I'll clean up any messes that she makes." Harry reassured him before he clipped her leash back onto her collar and sat her back down. "She seems to be making really good process with the leash though which is good since when she's as big as Chance is I won't be able to carry her around anymore." He said as he stood up and walked over towards the door. "Well, I'll see you guys later." He told them before he walked out of the door and left the hut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Honeydukes

 _I forgot to wish everyone a happy Valentine's Day and to mention the fact that I also got snapped at by a Chihuahua._

Later on that evening everyone went down to the great hall for supper. Harry walked Zip over by Alyssa's and Eve's table since Alyssa wanted to see his new puppy. "Aww,.. she's so cute! I wish that my mum would let me get a dog. My dad has one over at his place though and he's a chocolate lab." Alyssa said while she continued rubbing Zip's head and scratching her behind the ears.

The puppy stood up on her hind legs and wagged her tail while she placed her front paws down on top of Alyssa's lap. "I see what's his name?" Harry asked her.

"Coco." She told him.

"That's cute. Well c'mon Zip, let's go sit down at the table with everyone else." Harry told her as he gently tugged back on her leash and she landed all four paws back down onto the ground before she trotted away wagging her tail.

"I didn't know that your father got a puppy." Eve said.

"That's because he didn't. He rescued him a few weeks ago down at the animal shelter. He's really sweet though." She told her before both of the girls went back to eating their dinner. Harry sat down next to Ginny and removed Zip's leash from her collar before he started dumping a bunch of kibble into her bowl while she ate down beside them.

Then they all took hold of hands and bowed their heads to say grace. "Come Lord Jesus be our guest and let these gifts to us be blest amen." They prayed while Zip continued wagging her tail from side to side as she chowed down on her dinner and every so often she would lap up the water in her water bowl. Then everyone else started eating their dinner.

"So Tobey are you planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?" Tobey questioned him as Harry quickly nodded at him.

"Sure." He told him before he took a sip of his butterbeer.

 _…_

The next day Harry, Tobey, Angel, and Zip went into Hogsmeade to go into Honeydukes. That's when all of a sudden a group of other boys that recognized Tobey walked over to him. "Hey Tobey, what's up?" one of the boys questioned him.

"Not much." He replied.

"I see you've got your brother with you." The other boy said.

"Yep hullo, I'm Harry, Harry Snape." He told him with a grin before he shook his hand.

"I know that silly. Everyone knows who you are." The other boy began.

"Whoa look! He's got a Pitbull! What did you go bringing a Pitbull in here for!?" he exclaimed while he pointed down at the puppy and all four of the boys leapt away from them.

"What are you getting so worked up about?" Ginny questioned him before she squatted down to scratch Zip behind the ears after she had jumped up on top of her pant leg. "She's not bothering anybody." She told him as the puppy started to pant and wag her tail.

"I still don't trust those dogs." The boy told her. "Come on Tony let's go in the Hog's Head and get a firewhisky." He said.

"What?" Ginny questioned him with uncertainty before the boys turned and left the store.

"They can't drink firewhiskeys, they have alcohol in them." She said once they had left the store.

"Who cares, at least they're gone. Besides, you can just tell Ron and Hermione about it." Tobey told her before she slowly stood back up.

"I don't trust those boys." She said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it since they're not under our authority." Harry told her with a shrug before he turned around and walked away.

Later on that afternoon after they got back to the castle with a bags full of sweets Harry went back down to Hagrid's hut to visit him and Chance. Chance perked up his ears and started to bark and wag his tail before he sprinted over to his friend. That is until Hagrid whistled over to him and waved his hand back over to him calling him back. "Come here boy, leave Harry alone." He told him as Harry plopped down on the step next to him.

"Hey Harry, what's on your mind?" he questioned him while he continued petting Chance until he laid down at their feet and started to pant. "Where's that new puppy of yours?" he wondered.

"Oh she's up in the Gryffindor common room playing with Ginny, Eve, and Hermione. She's fine. It's Tobey that I'm worried about." Harry said.

"Your brother? Why? What's wrong with him?" Hagrid wondered.

"I've known my brother for almost fourteen years and I can tell when something's bothering him. He's been acting really weird ever since we got here. I have a feeling that he's still having to deal with peer pressure and bullies but unfortunately there isn't anything that anyone can do about it until he says something about it." Harry explained.

"Yeah I know, well it sure is good seeing you Harry. And I sure hope that everything works out for you." Hagrid told him as he patted him on the shoulder before Harry rose to his feet and turned around heading back towards the castle before heaving a heavy sad sigh.

"Thanks, I sure hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Doing The Right Thing

That night Tobey could hardly sleep. His conscience still had been bothering him since he knew that he had cheated on that test even though Professor Sprout didn't. For he knew from his lessons in Sunday school that cheating was as bad as lying. The next morning at breakfast he saw the same group of boys that he had in Hogsmeade.

They told him how awful he looked and that he should go with them into the Hog's Head for a firewhisky and that it would make him feel better. As soon as they were gone Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down at the table with him. "Are you alright Tobey? You don't look so good." Harry said as he sat down beside him.

"Were those boys bothering you again?" Ginny asked him as Tobey remained silent.

"Tobey, you know that you should never do anything that you don't want to do or that makes you uncomfortable." Harry told him.

"I know that, that's why I told them no when they asked me if I wanted to drink a firewhisky with them." He said.

"Really? You did?" Harry questioned him as he nodded slowly and sadly.

"Yeah, but they're not going to be my friends anymore." He told him.

"Well good, if they're going to try and get you to drink then they're not really your friends anyway." Ginny told him as Harry nodded.

"That's right and I'm really proud of you for standing up to them and I know Dad will be too once we tell him about it. You showed good judgement and that just proves that you have a good head on top of your shoulders." He said but Tobey quickly shook his head.

"No it doesn't, I cheated on my test." He told him as he heaved a heavy sad sigh. "I heard some of the other boys discussing their answer and I changed mine to match theirs. Now what do you think of your little brother?" he wondered.

"I think that I'm prouder than I was before." Harry told him.

"Even though I cheated?" Tobey questioned him with uncertainty.

"I know that it must not have been easy for you to tell me the truth, but you admitted you made a mistake. Of course you do realize what you have to do next don't you?" Harry questioned him back.

"Keep my mouth shut and do better next time?" he asked him.

"Think again." Harry told him.

"I guess I better go tell Professor Sprout the truth." He said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well alright, I'll go tell her after breakfast." He told his brother with a reluctant sigh.

"Good. I'll meet you down at the Qudditch pitch later on. I agreed to watch Eve practice and give her some pointers." Harry told him as the two boys continued eating their breakfast with everyone else.

 _…._

Angel guided Tobey down to the Qudditch pitch. She was always a happy dog, but she had been even happier to be back with her master again. Meanwhile Harry stood out on top of the field with his cross necklace glistening in the sun while Eve flew above his head on her broomstick. She was wearing her scarlet Gryffindor robes while she rehearsed with some of the other girls that were also chasers on her team.

This had been the first time that only girls made up the chasers. "Very good job Evie, just remember to keep your eye on the Quaffle." Harry reminded her before he turned to see Tobey and Angel walking over to him. Tobey stopped in front of him as his faithful canine companion sat down at his feet. "Oh hey Tobey." Harry began with a grin.

"So what happened? Did you talk to Professor Sprout?" he asked him.

"Yeah but she busted me and the two other boys for cheating. We all got a detention tomorrow night. Our answer was wrong anyway though." He told him.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson." Harry told him.

"Oh believe me I did. You won't ever catch me cheating again." He replied as Harry grinned.

"Good." He told him.

"Hey where's Zip at? I want to go play with her." Tobey said.

"She's down at Hagrid's hut. She's spending the day with him and playing with Chance. I figured that that would give the dogs a chance to get to know each other and they can also get plenty of exercise at the same time. Of course you're welcome to go see them too." Harry told him with a grin.

"Alright thanks I will, catch you later Harry." Tobey told him as he grinned back at him.

"See you." Harry said before Tobey turned around and let Angel guide him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Qudditch Game

Tobey, Angel, Chance, and Zip had fun playing together for the rest of the afternoon. Tobey would throw a tennis ball in one direction and a stick in the other and then the dogs would choose which one they wanted to chase after and the first one to fetch it and bring it back to him would get a head start on the next throw. By that evening all three of the dogs were dog-tired and ready to eat their supper.

Tobey and the other boys served their detention the following night ridding the greenhouse of slugs without the use of magic. Tobey made sure that he made up for his mistake by studying hard and getting all of his homework finished the rest of the week so he could go down to the Qudditch pitch on Friday evening and listen to Eve's game. Hermione and Ginny went inside the girl's locker room to wish her good luck from them and from everyone else that would be watching (or listening) to her.

As she took her broomstick in the palm of her hand and walked out of the locker room towards the pitch with the rest of the girls she turned to look at Alyssa. She was the Slytherin seeker and already dressed inside her bright green robes. "Listen Alyssa, I know I really shouldn't be saying this to the opposing team but good luck." She said as her friend grinned at her and nodded.

"Thanks, you too." She told her as they both mounted their brooms along with everyone else and soared out onto the field towards the roaring and screaming crowd.

"Welcome to Qudditch! I'm your commentator Bree Stevenson!" another Gryffindor girl exclaimed as Harry sat Zip down on top of his lap and she began to bark excitedly and wag her tail. "Today's match is Gryffindor verses Slytherin!" she cried when all of a sudden all the brooms and their riders came to a stop. The crowd grew silent as Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field.

"Captains shake hands." She instructed as the Gryffindor and Slytherin captain reluctantly brought their brooms forward and shook each other's hand. "Now as always I expect a good clean game." She told them before she released the Snitch and the bludgers and finally she tossed the Quaffle up into the air.

"The Quaffle is released and the game begins as Ms. Evangeline Snape catches it and soars towards the hoops." Bree said as Harry and his family and friends screamed and cheered on top of their lungs while Zip continued to bark and wag her tail with her whole entire body feeling the excitement.

"Go Evie!" Heather cried.

"Snape moves closer towards the goal post,.. she shoots,.. she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Bree exclaimed as everyone in the Gryffindor stands cheered loudly Harry and his family being the loudest. "Ms. Alyssa Madison spots the Snitch and chases after it." Bree said as Alyssa flew closer towards the Snitch and reached out her hand.

That's when suddenly Eve spotted her out of the corner of her eye and saw that a bludger was headed straight towards her. Eve gasped suddenly forgetting about the game and that they were supposed to be competitors. All she cared about right now was her friend's safety. "Alyssa watch out!" she cried but it was too late. Just as Alyssa had seen the bludger it smashed into her before she could get out of the way in time.

Alyssa was thrown off her broom and fell through the air landing on the ground. "Ouch, she'll feel that tomorrow." Bree said as there came a terrible cry from the Slytherins. Another chaser scored ten more points for Gryffindor as Eve lowered her broomstick towards the ground.

"What is she doing!? She's going to cost us the game!" Ron hollered since he knew for a fact that Eve was one of the best if not _the_ best player on their team even if he didn't like to admit it.

"Evangeline lands her broom on the ground and rushes towards Alyssa. This is some pretty strange turn of events happening here folks." Bree said as Eve suddenly knelt down by her friend's side.

"Are you alright Alyssa? Can you move anything? Anything at all?" she asked her as Alyssa groaned and slowly started to sit up.

"I think so, but I don't think I can move my wrist." She said.

"Well c'mon then let's get you to the hospital wing, or maybe Ginny will be able to help you. She's a healer too." Eve told her.

"What? You can't. You'll lose the game." She said as another ten points were scored for Gryffindor.

"I know but right now I don't care, you're more important to me." Eve said as she helped Alyssa up to her feet when suddenly Harry, Ginny, and Hermione came racing towards them.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Ginny asked them anxiously.

"She's fine. She can walk but her wrist is broken." Eve told her.

"Alright then give her to me, let me take care of her. Right now you need to get back on your broom and win the game for us." Ginny told her.

"She's right Eve, I know you can do it. Besides, your team needs you." Alyssa told her.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright?" she questioned the other girl as she just simply nodded at her.

"I'll be fine. Now go." Alyssa told her as Eve quickly threw her arms around her and embraced her before she took off on her broom again. "Good luck." Alyssa whispered while crossing her fingers.

"Evangeline Snape gets back in the game while Slytherin gets a new replacement seeker. So far the score is tied forty to forty." Bree said when suddenly Eve scored another goal and all of the other Gryffindors cheered. "Make that forty to fifty folks, and both the Gryffindor and Slytherin seeker are now neck and neck having both spotted the Snitch. Another goal is scored for Slytherin when suddenly April Anderson the Gryffindor seeker reaches towards the Snitch." Bree said when suddenly another cheer rose up from Gryffindor as she caught it inside the palm of her hand.

"And she's caught it! Gryffindor wins for the third time this season!" Bree exclaimed as everyone inside the Gryffindor stands rose to their feet and began to cheer and applaud even louder.

…

After the game was over Eve went to go visit Alyssa in the hospital wing. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Ginny examined me and Madam Pomfrey mended my bones. She told me to get some rest now though." Alyssa began. "So who won?" she asked her friend.

"We did." Eve told her as Alyssa smiled at her.

"Good, I'm glad. You deserved it. I mean I appreciate what you did but you know you didn't have to." She said with a shake of her head.

"Of course I did, that's what friends are for. And after all, it's like Harry always says. Friendship is magic." Eve told her as she smiled at her. "I love you Alyssa." She said as Alyssa felt tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Really? You love me?" she questioned her with a sniff as Eve continued smiling at her and nodded.

"Yes, I do. Very much actually." She told her softly.

"I love you too Eve." She said before she sat up and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace while the rest of Eve's friends and family smiled at them as they watched them secretly from afar.

 **Next Time; Now that Valentine's Day is over Saint Paddy's day is right around the corner! It's time for the annual Shamrock Festival and Ron learns a very important lesson as he prepares to take on one of the most difficult and famous rock songs that ever was.**


End file.
